Anthony Zacchara (Bruce Weitz)
Anthony redirects here, for other uses of the name, see Anthony (disambiguation) | alias = |ethnicity = Italian-American | gender = Male | born = | died = May 22, 2012 Zacchara Penthouse (344 W Adams) Port Charles, New York | age = | death cause = Shot multiple times by Johnny | occupation = Head of the Zacchara mob family | title = | residence = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = Domenica Zacchara (divorced; deceased) Maria Zacchara (widowed) Tracy Quartermaine (2012; dissolved by his death) | romances = Tracy Quartermaine (unrequited flirtation; obsession) | children = Claudia Zacchara (with Domenica; deceased) Johnny Zacchara (ward, with Maria) | grandchildren = Johnny Zacchara (via Claudia) | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Anthony Zacchara was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. He was the father of the late, Claudia Zacchara and the grandfather of Johnny Zacchara. Before early 2012, Anthony was believed to be Johnny's father. He was also one of many rivals of mob boss, Sonny Corinthos and at the time of his death, he was the husband of Tracy Quartermaine. He was portrayed by Bruce Weitz from 2007-12. Development |-|Casting= Bruce Weitz first appeared in the role of Anthony Zacchara on October 19, 2007. Previously Weitz was known for his Emmy award winning role as Detective Mick Belker on hit NBC crime drama, . In February 2008, TV Guide reported that Weitz would be vacating the role after expressing his intention to retire from acting full-time. Weitz last appeared on March 2, 2008; however, he said would always be open to a future return. In late June 2009, it was announced that Weitz would return on July 9, 2009 and was last seen on November 24, 2009. Weitz reappeared for a handful of episodes in February 2010 to May 2010. Weitz once again reprised his role for a story arc on April 19, 2011 and was killed off on May 22, 2012 He appeared for several episodes afterwards as a hallucination. |-|Characterization= "For the last several weeks, the characters on General Hospital have been talking nonstop about Anthony Zacchara, a mobster so scary his mere name makes Port Charles crime boss Sonny Corinthos (played by Maurice Benard) shiver like a Chihuahua." —''TV Guide's Michael Logan The character of Anthony is first described as "a homicidal maniac who goes beyond Tony Soprano in craziness". Weitz himself describes Anthony as his character to TV Guide's Michael Logan as being "out of his mind." He is also described as ''GH's "crack mobster". Weitz gives Anthony a "loud, bombastic characterization rife with humor" allowing the character to appear more evil and sinister.http://generalhospital.about.com/b/2011/11/07/bruce-weitz-as-madman-anthony-zacchara.htm Weitz also adds some much-needed comic relief to the particularly gloomy soap. Anthony's hatred for his daughter, Claudia (Sarah Brown) is a big part of the character's descent into madness prior to his appearance in the series. It is known that Anthony didn't have a happy life with Claudia's mother, Dominica, and his disdain for Claudia stems from her being so much like her mother. Anthony's hatred for Claudia is displayed when he doesn't show remorse after Claudia is murdered, and instead tries to recruit her killer, Michael Corinthos (Chad Duell) as a member of his crime organization. Background Before coming to Port Charles, Anthony was the head of crime out of New York City. He was known for killing his enemy's family and friends. He had one child, Claudia Zacchara, and one grandchild, Johnny Zacchara. While living with Claudia, Johnny, and his wife, Maria, he began to go very crazed. He even tried shooting Johnny, but Maria stepped in-front of the bullet, saving Johnny and killing her. Then Trevor Lansing, Anthony's attorney, covered up the murder. Then Trevor, Johnny, Anthony, and later Claudia moved to Port Charles (which is where Trevor, Anthony and Claudia all died). Storylines |-|2007= On October 19, 2007, Sonny Corinthos went to Anthony's office for a meeting with Anthony two years and ten months after Heather Webber was sent to Ferncliff. Therefore, Anthony picks up right Heather left off. Anthony tried to shoot Sonny, but failed and when he asked Sonny if he wanted to shoot him, Sonny said no. He then said he was going to kill Sonny's kids, Michael, Kristina, and Morgan. Therefore, picking up right where Heather Webber left off. Then he started talking about the weather and Sonny knew he was nuts and dangerous. Anthony soon found out Johnny was dating Lulu Spencer. He then ordered when of his goons to get info on her. During the Black and White Ball he planned to kill Lulu. He then saw Trevor's son Ric, who is Sonny's brother and stabbed him. He luckily made it. Then he attacked Nadine Crowell because he thought she was Lulu. He then attacked Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli. He then tried to choke Nikolas Cassadine, the host of the party, with a phone cord. He stopped when he saw Johnny coming. He then was almost killed by Lulu's dad, Luke Spencer, but luckily for Anthony Luke had a heart attack and left him there to die. Luke survived with the help of Lulu's ex Logan Hayes. Then Anthony meet Leyla Mir, who he thought was his dead wife who he murdered which was Maria. He then said that Leyla got to pick if Anthony killed Patrick Drake or Robin Scorpio-Drake. Leyla then said both, but jumped in-front of the bullet and made it. This made Anthony think even more that she is Maria. Anthony then finds Nikolas and tries to kill him again, but is stopped by Lucky Spencer and Sam McCall. Later Emily Quartermaine is murdered and Anthony is the prime suspect, but it really wasn't him. It was the Text Message Killer. After that, Anthony found Johnny and Lulu. He told Johnny that Lulu was gonna die when the sun comes up. Later Anthony shots Sonny and then gets shoot by Jerry Jacks. He is not hurt badly at all. After that, Anthony kidnaps Elizabeth Webber and has her hostage with Jason Morgan, Sonny's partner in crime. He orders them both to jump off the ledge or they would be killed. Elizabeth then kicks Anthony and Jason shots him just as he jumps off the edge. He was then paralyzed from the neck down. |-|2008= In January 2008, Anthony goes to Shadybrook and clams to feel movement in the foot. No one believed him since he was so crazy. At the same time Claudia arrives at Port Charles. He then attacks Claudia with words calling her a tramp and slut. He then get a restraining order against her. Ric then visited Anthony and said he would give him help for money. He wanted Anthony to kill Trevor and he said yes. He hired Logan as his attistant to wheel him around. Later he order his goon to kill Claudia in a car crash, but was saved by Jason. He then ordered his goon to kill Jason and Claudia. At Anthony's hearing, the judge released him from Shadybrook. He then went to everyone he attacked and said sorry. Later he learned Claudia accidently had a goon shoot Michael, Sonny's son, in the head putting him in a coma. He confronted her and said he also knew she had sex with Sonny. Anthony soon orders his goons to kidnap Lulu and bring her to the mansion. He blackmailed her to date Johnny or he will tell the police Luke's crime past. Lulu agrees and pretends to like Johnny. After awhile Lulu and Johnny really do fall in love. Later on, Claudia told Johnny she thought of a plan to make Sonny think Anthony shot Michael. Johnny said to forget about it because the goon who shot Michael was murdered by Jason. Claudia says ok, but Jerry hears the whole thing. On Memorial Day 2008, Jason tells Anthony that Sonny retired and he had took over the organization. After awhile a mob war starts between Anthony and Jason. Anthony gets a room at the Metro Court, while Johnny and Claudia decide to share a penthouse. He wants them to move into the new rebuilt Zacchara Mansion (Jason burned the first one.), but they say no. Anthony soon starts to threaten Kate, Lulu, Alexis, and Kristina. Jerry then tells Anthony if he hurts Alexis or Kristina he will murder Johnny himself. He then took Johnny hostage. Claudia begs not to kill anyone because it would result in Johnny's death and she admits she was behind Michael's shooting. It's later revealed Trevor raped Claudia. After Lulu killed Johnny's goon Logan, Johnny covers it up and takes the blame. Anthony tried to make the police think Jason killed Logan, but they knew he was lying. He then blackmailed Maxie into telling the police that Lulu really killed Logan and if they didn't Anthony would kill both Maxie and Lulu. Maxie then refuses. Lulu and Johnny go on the run together. Anthony then moved Johnny's stuff to the mansion, which made Claudia mad. Anthony then told Alexis he was gonna kill Kristina, and Alexis said Sonny and Jerry wouldn't let him. At Johnny's murder trial for Logan's murder, Scott said Logan was a undercover police officer who worked for evidence against the Zaccharas. Ric then said that it was a lie. Anthony then taunts Scott by saying he knows where his daughter Serena lives and he will kill her if he doesn't "shut up". He also said Ric would be murdered if Johnny goes to jail. In late September 2008, Anthony shoots Kate during Sonny and Kate's wedding. Luckily she makes it. Ric then askes him if he shot Kate and he says yes. Anthony visited Sonny in the hospital chapel and offered him a deal: so that Sonny could drive the Russian mob out of town, Anthony would let Sorry to run the Zacchara organization as long as he marries Claudia. At first, Sonny said no. After awhile he decided that marrying Claudia would be better for the business and Sonny asked her to marry him and she said yes. Sonny told Kate he was doing to it to project Kate from the mob. On November 25, 2008, Claudia and Sonny get married. Claudia then realized that Anthony was able to walk and probably shot Kate. She confronted him, but then he blackmailed her that he would tell Sonny about Claudia's involvement in Michael's shooting. |-|2009-12= In January 2009, there was a benefit at the hospital to build a brain trauma wing in honor of Michael. Carly, Edward Quartermaine and Tracy Quartermaine were all upset when Anthony showed up. The said a killer shouldn't be here. Carly allowed him to say, to use his money. However, a deadly biotoxin had made it's way into the room and they were all trapped together. They learned the would be taken out one by one. When Claudia began to pass out, she tried to tell Sonny something but then was unable to. Anthony thought she was gonna tell Sonny Anthony shot Kate. After he left the room and was OK, Anthony went to visit an unconscious Claudia in a private hospital room. He tried to kill her with a pillow, but Trevor caught him, shocked to see Anthony could stand. He realized Anthony shoot Kate. Nadine arrived and Trevor left to find Sonny. Sonny then found out about Kate and planned to shoot him. But Jason said not to, so Spinelli could get out of prision. Sonny caught Anthony in the hospital chapel. Jason then arrived and there was a standoff. Sonny then knocked him off his wheelchair to make Jason happy. Right after, Sonny and Jason heard a massive explosion and left Anthony to die. Trevor then found him and begged him for help, but he said no. In the end, he esacped, Trevor died, and the hospital fell down. The thing was no one know Anthony had made it. Weeks later, Anthony made his way to Flordia and made plans to leave the country. But his overseas accounts had frozen. He knew Claudia knew about one of those accounts. He then returned to Port Charles and kidnapped Claudia and held her for ransom. He demanded millions of dollars or he would murder Claudia. Next he strapped Claudia to a chair with bombs. Sonny then arrived with two big bags of cash. Anthony then made him choose between nagging him or saving Claudia. Sonny rashed to save Claudia, as Anthony ran away. Jason then held Anthony at gunpoint. After fighting and talking, Jason knocked Anthony out. At the PCPD, Anthony asked to talk to Johnny who agreed. Anthony told his son he hadn't told Sonny about Claudia's involement in Michael's shooting because Johnny was kinda involved. Anthony was sentenced to Pentonville Preliminary. Jason visited him there, demanding to know info about Michael's shooting, but Anthony won't cooperate. Anthony is later released. In November 2009, Claudia is murdered. Anthony, despite the fact that he hated her, vows to get revenge on Sonny. He blackmails Tracy to marry him. In February 2012, Johnny tries to kill his grandfather by shooting out his tires. This plan fails and Starr's boyfriend/fiancee; Cole Thornhart and their daughter; Hope are killed by the plan. In May, Johnny arrives at his penthouse where Anthony holds him at gunpoint for attempting to kill him. As Anthony gets ready to pull the trigger, Johnny engages his grandfather into a struggle for the gun. The gun goes off and Anthony is shot in the stomach. Johnny then kills Anthony by shooting him multiple times and plants his corpse on the back patio of the Quartermaines. The police has not proven who has killed Anthony until Heather Webber buried his body into the woods in the night of the severe thunderstorm. |-|Life after Death= Anthony appears as a ghost to Johnny on July 26 and taunts him about killing him. In 2013, Johnny is sentenced to 20 years in prison for killing Anthony, Cole, and Hope and will spend that amount of time at Pentonville Penitentiary. It is revealed on January 6, 2015 that Johnny did not murder Anthony and he is let out of Pentonville. On January 7, Julian Jerome falsely confesses to Anthony's murder under the orders of Carlos Rivera. Carlos told Julian to confess so he didn't have to kill him. On February 5, Julian reveals that all of the evidence exonerating Johnny was faked and that Johnny did in fact kill Anthony. Crimes Committed *Ordered the murder of innocent women, children, and family members of his enemies to coming to PC *Attempted to murder his young son/grandson, Johnny by shooting at him to coming to PC *Accidentally shot and killed his wife, Maria when she stepped in front of a bullet meant for Johnny to coming to PC *Ran crime syndicate for decades to coming to PC *Had Lulu Spencer kidnapped and taken to his compound 2007 *Ordered a hit on Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan 2007 *Stabbed a guest at the Black and White ball to death 2007 *Stabbed Ric Lansing at the Black and White ball 2007 *Held Nadine Crowell against her will at the Black and White ball 2007 *Detained Maxie Jones and terrorized Damian Spinelli at the Black and White ball 2007 *Attempted to strangle Nikolas Cassadine twice at the Black and White ball 2007 *Left Luke Spencer to die after he had a heart attack at the Black and White ball 2007 *Shot Leyla Mir at the Black and White ball while aiming for Dr. Patrick Drake 2007 *Abducted Kate Howard at gunpoint at the Black and White ball 2007 *Shot Sonny Corinthos in the shoulder at the Black and White Ball 2007 *Held Jason and Elizabeth at gunpoint during the Black and White Ball 2007 *Ordered his men to tamper with his daughter Claudia's car, causing her to crash 2008 *Blackmailed Lulu into dating Johnny 2008 *Had a Corinthos shipment blown up in the harbor 2008 *Made threats to the lives of Kate, Lulu, Alexis Davis, and her daughter Kristina 2008 *Withheld evidence in Michael Corinthos' shooting 2008 *Shot Kate during her wedding to Sonny 2008 *Attempted to smother Claudia to death 2009 *Put Claudia on a warehouse rooftop and strapped a bomb to her 2009 *Arrested by the FBI for his various crimes 2, 2009 *Ordered Joey Limbo to kill his enemies 2009 *Arranged for the murder of Brandon and framed Abby Haver 2011 *Held Michael Corinthos at gunpoint 2011 *Killed the hit woman he hired to kill Brandon and placed her dead body in the office of Sonny Corinthos 2011 *Assisted Lisa Niles in taking hostages inside of General Hospital 2011 *Operated a prescription drug ring 2011 *Murdered Siobhan McKenna when she learned of his involvement with the drug ring 2011 *Shot Det. Dante Falconeri while he was in Sonny's warehouse 2011 *Murdered Officer Briggs and made her death look like a suicide after framing her for Lisa Nile's murder 2011 *Blackmailed Tracy Quartermaine into marriage 2012 *Blackmailed Maxie Jones into planning his wedding to Tracy 2012 *Kidnapped Tracy and held her hostage until their wedding 2012 *Arrested as an accessory in the deaths of Lisa Niles and Officer Briggs, charges later dropped 2012 *Held Johnny Zacharra at gunpoint and almost killed him 2012 *Tried to shoot Johnny during a struggle for the gun 2012 Health and Vitals *Descended into madness to coming to PC *Clobbered over the head with a vase by Maxie Jones 2007 *Jumped from the parapet of Wyndemere and broke his back 2007 *Shot during his jump 2007 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Sonny Corinthos 5, 2009 *Stabbed in the stomach by Lisa Niles 2011 *Held at gunpoint by Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Involved in a car accident and forced another car off the road after his tires were shot out of his car by his grandson, Johnny Zacchara 2012 *Died after being shot multiple times by his grandson, Johnny Zacchara 22, 2012On February 5, 2015, Julian Jerome revealed that all of the evidence exonerating Johnny was faked and that Johnny did kill Anthony. Family tree See also *Zacchara mob family References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Anthony Zacchara Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Zacchara family Category:Zacchara mob family Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Morgan family Category:Quartermaine family